We Were Tricked into Fake Candy and Bitter Soda
by xalior
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is nine years old. He and his brother Ike are playing in the woods near Stark's Pond. "Don't take candy from strangers", he remembered his mom always saying. But the thought didn't occur to him when he was met in the woods by a sir with some hard candy. Now, the young redhead awakens in a cold, white room. Here, he meets Craig Tucker. Craig/Kyle,horror,gore,suspense
1. Chapter 1

**We Were Tricked Into Fake Candy and Bitter Soda**

 _"...His heart is dead but it still feels."_

 **Mr. Man**

 **Story Song:**

Quiet Little Voices

Blue eyes slid across the floor, dragging upward and finding the sleeping brunette boy to whom rest in the man's arms.  
 _Click, clack, click, clack_. The sound the man's heels made on the tile floor echoed in the hollow and empty hallway, bouncing off the white walls and trailing back to the source. A loud and abrupt splash sounded and the blue eyes looked back to the floor, to the large pound of red that poured from the little boy's tiny frame onto the white tiles.  
 _  
Click, clack, click-_. The tiny white and bare feet stopped their silent walking, the blue eyed boy standing still with pink and frozen toes and fingers, hands draped to his sides. The blue eyes looked to his chilled toes and the child wiggled them briefly and creakily.

"Craig." A smooth and hushed voice sounded and the blue eyed boy blinked, black lashes brushing his cheeks while his eyes remained downward. It took him a moment to remember why he had stopped walking. Because the _click clack_ had stopped. His blue eyes slid across the floor again, looking to the black and shiny shoes that were now facing him. His eyes moved up the man's legs, to his torso, to the tiny boy that slept in the man's strong arms.

"Craig." The voice sounded again and the child looked to the man's face, blinking slowly. The man smiled, smile lines evident along with his middle ageing. "What are you doing out of your room?" The hushed voice sounded through the man's small smile and the blue eyed boy blinked again while watching the man's eyes look over his small body. The child raised a chilly arm and painfully pointed a chilly finger to the tiny child. The man looked to the boy he held in his arms before looking back to the boy's ocean blue eyes.

"This?" The blue eyes met the man's brown and the child nodded. "Why is he not sleeping in bed?" The child's voice echoed, the rich tiny and soft sound making the man's ears twitch.

Another sloppy and sickening splash sounded from the sleeping boy in his arms and the man saw the blue eyes glance to the floor, to where the red leaked and trailed. The man's smile grew faint, grim.

"Craig." His hushed voice echoed and the blue eyed child looked to the brown orbs once more. "Yes." The child's voice sounded choked, strained to come out. The man noted the shivers that convulsed throughout the boy.  
"Come, child." The man spoke. The blue eyed boy looked to his chilled feet and he watched them while his brain sent broken messages to the limbs, the small parts walking slowly and stiffly to the man.

"Come, stand here." The man whispered again, stepping back to give the blue eyed child more room. The child obeyed, moving slowly and placing his feet in the red liquid that covered the tiles.

A large shiver ran through him, the hairs on his arms and legs and neck sticking up on end at the nuke warm feeling that ran through him. "Is that better?" The voice asked and the blue eyes looked to the man's face, the child giving a small nod.  
The man smiled again.

The child's eyes drifted to the boy in the man's arms and he reached out an arm to touch the brunette boy. The man watched this action before letting his eyes drift over the blue eyed boy's pale body, lingering on the white night gown with lacy cuffs that the child wore. The two met eyes again and the man nodded when noticing the child wanted to speak.  
The blue eyed boy licked his chapped lips and glanced back to the chilled child.  
"Why is he not in bed?" The boy asked again, blinking when the brunette child's finger twitched, but looking back to the man when realizing it was imagined. The man knelt to one knee to be eye level with the deep blue sea shore eyes, knee landing in the liquid.  
The red started to slowly crawl up the white, soaking it in wet warm turning cold.

"He is dead." The man's breath was hot on the child's face and the child cringed slightly when the hot air turned into cold dew on his chilled skin. "What is that mean?" The boy's voice wavered and the man watched the child's trembling lips intently. His eyes met the boy's blue shaky ones.  
"It means he will not come back. Forever." The man whispered, the child blinking and looking away from the brown orbs to the child's closed lids. The boy took a step back, feet cold and splashing against the tile from the red residue that coated them. "What...? But he is there..." The child pointed to the motionless body, the brunette boy's mouth wide and gaping, front teeth coated in light red substance, stomach gone and torn away and spine drifting out of the child's back slightly, little bits of red rolling down the rigid edges and forming fat drops before falling and popping against the red on the floor.

The man shook his head. "You see Craig, his heart is gone. It won't beat anymore. You remember how it beats? Yours, mine?" The man removed the arm that supported the child's legs, the pale limbs falling and thudding against the tiled floor, the sick sound making the blue eyed boy look back to the brunette man's face. The man's red coated hand moved to the boy's night gown, slipping under it and snaking up the blue eyed boy's cold body, stopping at the child's chest.

"Ah... I feel it. Your heart." The blue eyes watched the man, the man's smile never receding. "This child's heart is broken. It doesn't work anymore. Use yours plenty before it stops working too."  
The echoed whisper made the child feel empty. He could feel his own heart in his chest. Beating, thumping, slamming against his chest in fast beats. Was this fear? The hand slipped out of the gown, reclaiming its place under the brunette boy's legs again and lifting them back up.

The man stood straight, looking at the blue eyes once more before looking down the hall, turning his back to the child. "Don't forget to say goodbye. His heart is dead but it still feels."  
 _Click, clack, click, clack_. The blue eyed boy watched the man walk away, the child in his arms' legs swishing stiffly, fluffy brown hair staying in place, tiny chunky hands lifeless and dangling.

"...Goodbye Clyde."


	2. Chapter One: Young Again

**So, it's finally here. Chapter One. It would have been longer, but adding anything else would have just been bland. The theme song for this fic is Quiet Little Voices by We Were Promised Jetpacks. I take no credit for any of the characters, nor the song. The characters are South Parkateers who belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I am working on a cover on Sai and my computer crashed. Updates will very from recent to prolonged.**

 **Special thanks to those who fav/followed this fic while it was just a prologue, and I promise, the ships will sail.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Young Again**

He finally came to. His breathing was ragged and his chest hurt. His eyes were weary and his lids heavy. He moaned, putting his hands under himself to push up from where he lay on his stomach. His head throbbed. Where was he? He fell back, falling on his butt against a wall. A wall. He was in a room. His eyes darted around the room, head spinning.

The walls were white, bright. Where was he? It smelled like a hospital. Was he in an accident? Ike. He and Ike were… Starks Pond. It was all coming back now. Messing in the snow… And then what? And then…

"We're at a lab." The words were new, foreign. Distorted. Kyle glanced around the room again, green eyes falling to a black haired child.

"W… What?" Kyle's voice cracked and he shook his head, moving to touch his dry throat. "A lab. They take care of us and give us candy." The black haired child spoke again, sitting still against the wall and watching the red haired newcomer carefully, noting the sea of freckles on the other child's face and arms.

"My br… my brother." Kyle licked his dry lips, hugging himself. His stomach hurt and it was hard to breathe. The other boy blinked slowly and pointed a thin and pale finger to a cushioned white door in front of him.

"They put the younger kids in a different place." Kyle looked at the door, eyes glazing over. "What?" He looked back to the dark haired boy, the child looking to the floor while nibbling his bottom lip. He pushed forward from where he sat, getting on all fours and crawling to the red head. Once in front of him, he sat back, moving a hand to his white shirt and reaching into a small chest pocket.

He pulled out a small hard candy, holding it out to the boy with hair of fire. "Here, you'll feel better." The red headed boy slapped the noirette's hand away with a sobbed, "I don't want any candy". The noirette blinked and watched the tiny candy bounce on the tile floor, hearing its quiet clanks. The candy rolled slowly back to the noirette and he picked it back up, looking back to the redhead. "You have to." He whispered, lifting the candy to the crying boy's lips. "Or they'll make you." The words came out quieter than a whisper and he moved the candy to press against the other boy's lips.

The redhead's cries quieted and he opened his lips, the candy falling into his mouth. "You won't like it here." Kyle watched the noirette's mouth, lips moving too slow to match his distorted words. "But we stay safe eNOugh." Kyle's eyes were getting harder to keep open. His tongue was numb. His tongue was numb? But why? His vision grew hazy and he fell back, grasping for anything around him, too lightheaded and fuzzy to know that he was still sitting safely against the wall. The noirette kept his eyes on the boy, playing with his fingers. "I'm sorry."

Kyle closed his eyes, reopening them and falling to his side. "What… Why did… what are you doing to me?" He shook his head when he felt himself drifting again. The noirette boy was standing, peeking out of the room. Kyle didn't particularly know how long he had drifted just then, but he didn't want to again.

Why was this happening? "M… Mo-om… Mom.." The black haired boy looked to Kyle, watching him writhe and struggle to move with his glowing blue eyes. He watched the boy finally close his eyes, small fingers twitching and grasping at the tiled floor. "I'm sorry." The noirette whispered another apology when the child's fingers finally fell still.

"Good job, Craig. Number 14 should be there shortly, and then you may go back to your own room. Again. _Great_ job." The room's speaker sounded, the voice purring. Craig ran his thin fingers through his dark hair with a deep and inaudible sigh. He looked back to the redheaded child, Kyle stirring in his sleep. _"Craig. I'll remember that name."_ The child's thoughts echoed in his own head and he barely felt the hot tear roll across the bridge of his nose.


End file.
